


smoochie

by wapsexgod808



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I LOVE HER SO MUCH, Smooch, and its cute, mwa, shes so silly, u smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wapsexgod808/pseuds/wapsexgod808
Summary: a very short thingy in whxih u and june have a funny little smoochie woochie
Relationships: june egbert/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	smoochie

**Author's Note:**

> no pronouns r used for the reader . i am bery tired while posting this my graxious

"Hey? You good?"

You heard your girlfriend's voice ring out not long after you saw her hand waving in front of your face.  
Your eyes snapped from the TV you had spaced out at and back to her face.  
She was so fucking pretty.

"Yeah, I'm good!" 

You held so much love in your heart for this girl It was unreal.  
You scooted up closer to her, cuddling up to her arm, nuzzling your head against it.  
She glanced down at you, a soft, barely audible sigh leaving her nose.  
It was silent. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. Nor awkward.  
It was warm.  
Nice.

"June?"

You quipped, neck craning up to get a better look at her face.

"Huh?"

There was no hesitation. You responded immediately.  
"I love you."

A smile crept up her face as she basked in your proclamation.  
"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She shifted, gently pushing you off of her arm. You retracted.  
She placed her hands on your shoulders, scooting herself up and onto your lap, straddling you.  
She leaned in, face dangerously close to yours.  
Her eyes flitted up to yours as you watched her movements.

"Say it again."

You blinked.  
"I love you."

She leaned in closer.  
"I love you too."

You could feel her breath on your lips.  
It was hot.  
You closed your eyes.  
You felt her mouth on your cheek as she rolled off of you in a fit of giggles.  
Your eyes flew open immediately as your body turned to her.  
You couldn't even be mad as you joined in with her, both laughing madly.  
You loved her so much, and she loved you too.

**Author's Note:**

> prank moment !!!! she got u >:o)


End file.
